the Stone of Safiermere
by Sarfire
Summary: Journey to a world where one girl has to learn how to use her powers to save her Mom. And find a fairy on the way.


The Stone of Safiermere Chapter 1: Escape "Mom!" screamed Kiaya. "Get out of here and don't forget take you little brother, Jace, and your sister, Claria. Don't worry about me.I'll be fine." Kari,Kaiya's mother,said firmly. "But MOM", yelled Kiaya in a Panic voice as she saw fire closing in on them. "Just go!Head to the middle of the woods where the old shed house is. Don't come back to search for me. Understand?'' Kari yelled. Kiaya shook her head in understanding for what her mom was telling her. "Go, now!" Her mother said. Kiaya put her little brother on her back while Claria grab their bags, after being filled in everything that is going on. As they raced out the house they could hear a loud scream coming inside the house. It was their mother, but instead of being envelop by the flames Kiaya saw her mother being thrown in a black and white van by a tall man wearing black, out of the corner of her eye. Then she just stopped with Claria right at her heels. Just then Claria grabbed Kaiya's other free hand and ran through the forest as fast as a they arrive to the old house they saw the other children from the town where they"_**use to live in**_" 'inside. Then James, a friend of Claria and Kiaya, took out a box which held beautiful blue and emerald green stone necklaces and put one on each and everybody. Just then green and blue dust swirled around them and everyone, scared of what might happen, held hands which formed a circle. Then they were gone in the blink of an eye. Chapter 2: An Explanation Part1 After the dust had seized everyone looked around to figure out where the were. As they looked around they noticed they weren't in the real world any more. They saw flying house, angels playing harps laughing, people who were half horse and half human running through a meadow, etc. Then everyone turned around rapidly as the heard the sound of lightning. They saw three enormous spiraling towers, side by side, touching the tips of the clouds that were in a circle. Just then another lightning bolt struck the ground of where it was standing. Then their friend James snapped them out of the towers control and said for the group to follow him. Kaiya had a sense that James was keeping something from them, and it was going to explain everything that had happen and why they were here. Once they had reached a town, James instruct them to put on their hoodies and not to look in anyone in the eye for any reason. So everyone did what they were told and Claria put on her little brothers hood for him since he was sleep. Everyone followed each others footsteps until James stopped. Then James look up and knock on the door using the golem face door knocker. Just then the doors creaked open and a voice coming from inside told them to come in and shut the door behind them. As they enter the mansion they notice all the interior designs. They saw hardwood floors, a spiral staircase that had a balcony once you get to the top, a chandelier that gave light and a classy look that gave the room a classy look, with gargoyles sitting on the stair was also a stature in the middle of the floor, made of marble, and gold lining the balcony. Then a short man came walking in, with what look like a stalf, and looked straight at James with confusion in his eyes. "I thought you said there was only 7 people coming with you, I see 10." replied the old man. "Well," James said hesitantly. "I may have estimated wrong." Laughing nervously. Then the man shakes his head in a understanding way and he lead them to their they walked down the perfectly lit hallways, they noticed paintings alined the walls seem crocked. When they reached their rooms, Kaiya stood gazing at this one painting that seemed to interest was a girl standing and laying her head on the boy's shoulder crying while the boy seem to be trying to comfort her. Kaiya seemed mesmerized by the situation. "Kaiya, Kaiya, are you ok?" asked James. "Oh, yeah,''Startled by James, Kaiya replied. "I'm fine." "Kaiya, are you sure?" James asked. Not turning around, "James why are we here?" Kiaya asked. Startled by that question James answered, "You'll find out tomorrow." "James," Kaiya said seriously. "Why are we here? Why was my mom thrown into a van? Who were the men dressed in black? I need to know." This time turning around to look James in the eye. "Kaiya, I told you you'll find out tomorrow like everybody else." James said. "James, I want need to know! Why we're here?!" Looking like she's about to cry right, then and now. "You need to get some rest. I'll answer all your questions in the morning." Kiaya not wanting to fight to get the answers. Said ok and goodnight to James. Then she went to bed.

Chapter 2:An Explanation Part 2 In the morning everyone was dressed and down stair eating breakfast except for Kiaya. Kiaya who went to bed late had decided to sleep in and her sister Claira, not wanting to know why because she was done with all this magic for now, let her sleep in and got their little brother dressed. An hour later Kiaya was down stairs and dressed and eating breakfast while everyone else was either outside playing, exploring the house, or taking a nap,like James came in as Kiaya was putting up her dishes. "Kiaya are you ok?" asked James when he saw Kiaya looked pale. "Yes, just a little dizzy." replied Kiaya now turning around to James. "Kiaya you're not ok. You are really pale." said James. "James I am perfectly…" was the last thing Kiaya said before she fell to the ground. "Kiaya!" screamed James, trying to catch her, was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. When she woke up she could see that she was in a bright white room while people kept looking over her to see if she was awake. "Where am I?" asked Kiaya in a confused, weary voice. "Well you're in the medical room," replied James, walking out of the dark corner. "How did I get here?" questioned Kiaya. "I brought you here when you blacked out." answered James. "How are you feeling?" asked James. "Like I was hit by a rock." laughed Kiaya unsurely. "You'll feel like that for a while, but the pain will soon wear off soon. We gave you some pain meds while you were sleeping." "Thanks James." "Anything for you." James replied quietly and smiling sweetly. A couple hours later Kiaya was back up and moving. She explored the large mansion and found interesting things about it. She found out that a girl was playing in the halls and that she had been messing with a magic mirror. While she was messing with the mirror it started to crack which made the paintings crooked. As she continued to stroll down the halls she felt as if she had been here before. Then all of a sudden the memories came flooding back to her. _**She remember that her mother,her sister, and her lived here years ago when she was a little girl. She was told that how she was the bridge between this world and the world she's more familiar with, the human world. She also remember her mother was a princess here and she controll everything and that she balanced the good and the bad of this land. It use to be the good was almost everywhere and the bad had been sent to the depths of forbidden forest. Now the evil had been growing and Kiaya knew she had to stop it. She also remembered that when she wanted to get away from royal life she would spend all day in the meadow playing and just her mother would find her and take her home. Then she remember the curse. The curse was that when Kiaya turn 5 the land of evil would start to grow. She also remembered that her mom packed bags for the three of them, it was just the three of them at the time before Kaiya's little brother was born,and that their mother had suppressed all their memories before they enter the human world, so that the girls could live a normal life. The rest of their lives were just history until now. Kiaya having to face the facts about life looked like a pale ghost. Then regaining her normal color she figured out who the men in black were. "I remember now," Kiaya said to herself. The men in black were the agents of mythical things. The had tried to capture her, her mother, and her sister before the left to go to human had only taken their father but said they were coming for them. Now they had and they have her they will come for her and her sibling**_. "I need to talk to James," said Kiaya to her self. "As soon as I can, but first I'm going to say hi to an old friend." As she walked down the hall to the


End file.
